


cowardly

by ASHOTO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, my boy dies, so this is an oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHOTO/pseuds/ASHOTO
Summary: drabble / oc fic [ 491 words ] ; tsukishima pulls a kokichi ouma





	cowardly

Tsukishima Jun didn’t know why, suddenly, fear and betrayal seemed like close friends to him. 

He thought that he was always about ‘courage’ or ‘heroism’- but all traces of those were wiped away with the sole trial of Simon Kurosawa. Tsukishima, _for sure_ , believed that if there was someone he trusted and ‘knew’ wouldn’t leave him- it was Simon. Over time, his trust blossomed into helpless love. Once Simon was revealed as the killer and sent for his execution, however, Tsukishima felt like a different person. He felt no sense of trust nor could he keep a smile on his face. It was confusing-

Why did it feel so familiar?

With a sigh, Tsukishima clutched the knife in his hands, and gazed at it with lifeless eyes. Everyone around him was dying, leaving him one by one- _again_ , something Tsukishima felt accustomed to- and he couldn’t take it. He would either save them all, like he promised, or die trying. He’s been planning this for a while, and he felt it was the right time to put it into action.

The room around him was dimly lit, and the moonlight seeping in through the window reflected the shine of the kitchen around him. It wasn’t too hard to see, though Tsukishima had to squint to spot a few areas. The sound of the wind embraced his lonely figure, and upon fully processing what he was about to do- Tsukishima teared up. Angrily, he wiped the tears falling from his eyes. His arms stung, as the salty tears flowed into the cuts he’s made. Tsukishima shook his head violently.

_Get yourself together, Jun. You can’t afford to be like this, not anymore._

Glancing back at the weaponry he held, he held his breath, and pointed it towards his stomach. Tsukishima hesitated, and let out a soft sob. He fell onto the floor, bawling silently with furrowed brows. 

_Why am I being such a coward even now? I knew it, I can’t even do something to save the rest. I’m so selfish…. I’ve always been a coward, haven’t I? I’ve let Simon slip from my grasp without properly telling him how I feel, and now, I can’t simply end myself?_

_This is for everyone, Jun. For everyone still alive, and for everyone that…. everyone that left you._

With wobbling legs, Tsukishima stood up, turning his back, and bending over on the counter, pressing his forehead against the surface, and letting his other hand grip onto the knife. With its tip pressed against his stomach, he inhaled heavily. 

_Everyone, was I a good hero?_

A single quick but strong push led the knife to settle itself in Tsukishima’s stomach, and with a gasp, his knees gave out and blood escaped from his mouth. He closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to envelope him completely. The coward laid against the kitchen counter, cold and dead, waiting for his actions to do everyone justice.


End file.
